Recently, various electronic products are equipped with touch panels so that users can input commands by touching a display screen with their finger or an input instrument such as a stylus.
Touch panels can be classified into: a resistive type and a capacitive type. Resistive type touch panels detect the location of a touch as a glass substrate and an electrode are short-circuited by a pressure applied through an input instrument. Capacitive type touch panels detect the location of a touch as the capacitance between electrodes is varied by the touch.
Such touch panels include interconnection electrodes for connecting electrodes to external circuits. Many processes such as a vacuum deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etch process are necessary for forming interconnection electrodes.
Thus, process complicity, time, and costs are increased due to interconnection electrodes.